Telepathy
For a gallery of Telepathy users, see here. Power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths or Mind Readers. Also Called * Legilimency * Thought-Casting Capabilities User can read/sense another person's thoughts and/or communicate with them mentally. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Applications Similar to "Telekinesis", "Telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. Basic Level *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thought of others. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Speaking:' The ability to speak telepathically. Advanced Level *'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge onto another mind. *'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to teach languages telepathically. *'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *'Mental Inducement:' The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. *'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. *'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. *'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand all languages. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. *'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit another's capabilities. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. *'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. *'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings. *'Telepathic Prediction:' The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. *'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *'Thought Manifestation:' Project one's thoughts telepathically. *'Thought Manipulation:' The ability to control the thoughts of others. Master Level *'Darkside View: ' The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *'Consciousness Transferal:' The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. *'Lightside View:' The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. *'Mind Exchange:' The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. *'Projective Omnilingualism:' The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. *'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation:' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. *'Psychosomatic Illusion:' The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. Ultimate Level *'Mental Projection:' The ability to project thoughts into reality. *'Mindscape Transportation:' The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. *'Omnipathy:' The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once. Variations *Animal Telepathy * Electrical Telepathy *Telepathic Dream Creation *Temporal Telepathy Associations *Potentially all non-physical Mental Powers. *Clairvoyance *Dream Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mental Shield Penetration *Telepathic Mimicry Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. *May be constantly active and have to constantly hear thoughts. **Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts. *Unless one is multilingual or has the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. *The more intense the thought, the louder it sounds to the user. Known Users See Also: Telepathy Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Umbrella Powers